There have been conventionally provided human body communication technologies for conducting communication using a human body as a communication line. For example, a patent document 1 discloses an example of a communication device which transmits image data generated by a digital camera to a printer or a storage device selected using a human body communication function via a communication device other than a human communication device.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-260800